


Equinozio

by Halja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nostalgia, Returning Home, Separations, Spring, Waiting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persefone torna alla sua vecchia casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equinozio

 

 

 

 

A sua madre – ansiosa e commossa ed euforica – regala un abbraccio stretto e caldo. Lei è morbida e profumata tra le sue braccia, solida e viva, e le sue dita si incastrano tra i suoi riccioli mentre le sistema una corona di fiori variopinti sul capo.

A suo padre – una figura dorata e lontana, un sorriso indulgente e un cenno noncurante ad accoglierla –spetta un inchino leggiadro, un saluto cortese da figlia beneducata.

Al suo amato perduto – rimasto solo nell’oscurità, ad aspettarla – riserva un pensiero sul calar della sera, al confine tra la luce e l’ombra.

_Anch’io conterò i giorni._

 

 

 

 


End file.
